A Marcus Flint love story  The beach
by staticinmyheadxx
Summary: So, The first version of this story messed up.  Now it refuses to work -sigh- anyways.  What happens to a quidditch player when he spends a little to much time out of school? Marcus Flint going back into his 8th year. How's he gonna keep his relationship?
1. Chapter 1

[ I don't know what this part is about, honestly lmao, i'll probably fit it somewhere into the story maybe the back cover?]

_"Well you're a long walk from the street" Flint laughed, pointing back at the distant road that cars were flying by._  
_"I'll make it there" A petite girl looked over at the busy road, arms crossed, then looked back at Marcus._  
_"You'll die in this summer heat" He laughed then tackled the young girl._  
_At that moment she screamed dramatically, as if he was going to murder her. "Get off of me right now " She scrunched up her nose and waved her finger around in his face._  
_"Sorry, Sorry!" Marcus laughed, slowly getting off of her, trying to make the time ontop of her longer then it was supposed to be._  
_"you can be so immature at times" She stood up and wiped (sp?) the hot sand off of her legs and back._  
_"Psh" The quidditch captain was usually never like this, during the summer is the only time he's really had for girls, even then, girls never paid attention to him until he said he's quidditch captain at Hogwarts and has already been sent a letter by Falmore Falcons for a position once he graduates._

_

* * *

_

This year WILL be different, the undergraduate stated before he casually walked out of the train station the train 9 and three quarters usually brought them to.  
_This year WILL be different though, I don't care if Higgs thinks I'm gonna waste my summer with sluts and end up flunking school again. I'll find a girlfriend. A hot one. No...that seems shallow...I'll find...an ugly girlfriend...and at the end of the summer i'll tell her she's ug- no that seems rude...what am I talking about Shallow and rude? I'm MARCUS FLINT, Quidditch CAPTAIN, BEST quidditch captian in the history!  
Over exaderating much?  
Not at all. _

As Marcus was deep in though, a girl, around 5'3 ran her bike into the back of his heels.  
"BLOODY HELL" Marcus whipped around, ready to beat the shit out of whoever just hit him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry" The girl's voice was soft, her face wasn't perfect, but it could be passed off as pretty.  
"It's...nothing" Marcus forced a bit of a smile and turned around to be on his way.  
Before he could get away she put her foot back on her peddle and gave it a good push, that way she could end up next to him. Maybe talk to him a bit.

_Well, I guess he isn't THAT unattractive...Atleast he didn't swear at me like the last person I ran into, damn he was scary.  
Well...lets give talking to him a sho- who the hell do I talk to when I'm talking to myself...oh my god...everybody talks to themself...at one point...no...ALL THE TIME. IT'S CALLED THEIR THOUGHTS! oh good lord, why didn't I think of this before? I have to tell Oli' he'd be impressed by that...or call me an idiot. Either one._

"Hey, Wait up" The girl spoke up, looking at Marcus who looked back at her, trying to make his face seem soft.  
"What? I already said it was alright" He snapped at her, stopping in his tracks.  
"I just wanted to talk, I'm Julie" She stuck her hand out infront of her waiting for him to take it, to his own suprise he actually did.  
"Marcus"  
"Nice to meet you Marcus"  
"yeah..you too..." He smiled the slightest bit. "I ought to be getting home" He glanced at his trunk. "Not gonna get home itself you know"  
Julie's whole face lite up with a smile "Yeah, I know how you feel" she moved a bit, drawing attention to the backpack that looked like it was completly stuffed.  
"Walk with me" Her smile slowly got smaller as she got off her bike.  
"Uh...Sure...I guess I can..."  
"What part of London are you from?"  
Marcus shifted uneasily, he's never really talks to girls, let alone muggle girls.  
"Downtown" He glanced at her to see if she suspected anything of it.  
"Yeah, Me too" She looked straight ahead of her. "Well, originally I'm from scotland" She nodded her head slowly, jumping a bit to make the backpack lighter for a mid-second before the weight made her bones ache again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh?" Marcus' heart started pounding hevily inside of his chest as his mind started racing with ideas.  
_What if she wants to come home with me...no...she's probably not a slut...just...well...that shirt is a V-neck...but not low enough...she's not a slut, Just walk past her house and say that you're farther.  
Great plan Flint, you deserve a mental pat on the back. _

Marcus laughed a bit to himself and shifted a bit to pat himself on the back.  
"what are you doing?" Juliet raised an eyebrow looking up at the tall boy who looked like to her, that he was about to try and hug himself.  
"...nothing?" Marcus streached his arms up as high as he could, hoping the AX cologne he had bought from Fred...or George, worked on muggle girls.  
"You're wearing Ax?" She looked up at him, trying to breathe through her mouth stedily.  
"Uh yeah, you wouldn't believe how many girls say it's absolutly disgusting" Marcus allowed a smirk to crawl across his lips.  
"it is" Julie started to walk a bit faster, waiting for the smell to disapear as they walked.  
"Sorry" he chuckled a bit then cracked his neck.  
"Right" Juliet whispered, flinching a bit at the sound of the bones grinding against eachother to create the noise.  
"How long is it goin' to take to get there?"  
"Should it matter?" She laughed a bit, putting her hand up to her face to shield her eyes.  
"I say it does" Marcus laughed a bit.  
"Whatever" She rolled her eyes, attempting to be dramatic then looked down. "What school do you go too?"  
"Er" Marcus could feel his heart start to pound again, this time inside of his head. His heart felt like it was going to explode.  
_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT S H Y T...I CAN'T SPELL SHIT. I don't know any bloody muggle school names! Hogsmeade...Yeah, I'll say that's my school...private school...it's a perfect idea!  
_"Hogsmeade" Marcus looked down at her.  
"never heard of it" She looked back up at him, her light green eyes looking almost like crystal from the reflection of the sun.  
"Private school" Marcus nodded his head as if he knew everything about everyone. "Infact, my school is so great and powerful they don't have it in any history books."  
"Really?" She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Where is this school?"  
"Ire..land?" Marcus thought about it for a second. He wasn't really sure where Hogwarts was located. All he's ever had to do was get on a train, get off the train, unpack, train for quidditch, barley pass his classes, pack up, get on the train get off the train then go home.  
"hmm..." She looked at the sidewalk, trying to process that he goes to a school outside of London.  
_'_I can imagine what she's thinking about right now_; Why did I start talking to this bafoon? he doesn't even go to school here. I'll get nothing but sex out of him. That's what I'll use him for' _Marcus shook his head then started paying attention to the stores that he was walking past. He already knew he was way past the entrance to the whole wizard world, the entrance to his house to be exact.  
Julie waved her hand infront of Marcus' face, trying to wake him up out of his daze. She looked at the area they were slowly walking towards. The light counting down to turn red.  
"Hey...dude..." She rest both her hands on the handlebars to keep the balance of the bike while she hit the kickstand.  
"dude?" She spoke softly, then walked around her bike and stopped infront of him.  
"hmmph" Marcus looked down at the figure now knocked onto her butt, infront of him. "Sorry?" He stuck out his hand to help her up.  
'Second touch' Marcus thought, his stomach slowly turning.  
"Uh..." Julie grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.  
_Jesus...It doesn't even look like he would've noticed he walked into me unless I made that sound..Wow...oblivious...Woah...I got up with all my weight pulling on his hand and he didn't move a muscle. Scary... o_e __[an: I don't know why I made that face. XD] __  
_"You alright?" Marcus asked, kicking up the stand holding up her bike and rolling it next to him for her.  
"Yeah I'm fine" She re-aggusted the backpack she was caring' strap.  
"Sure" Marcus laughed, exposing all of his teeth. After a couple of seconds of her staring at him, his smile turned to a frown.  
"Yeah, I know. They're fucked"  
"no" She laughed a bit then made a funny face. "This is fucked" She crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue, trying her best to make him laugh again.  
"Well then" Marcus laughed then looked behind him realizing that for the past couple of minutes he had been walking away from his trunk, which contained his entire life of quidditch it in.  
"Get out of there" Marcus yelled at the guy who was searching it from a distance.  
For the first time in his life he was happy for knowing how to put charms on trunks and such wonderful things like that. [xD]  
"Do you think they stole anything?" Julie ran ahead of him to the trunk and opened it.  
"I think they stole the lot" she laughed then sat inside of the trunk waiting for him to get closer.  
"Nah, they didn't take anything" he smiled and pulled her out of the bag.  
_Damn, there's a 50/50 chance that he could see a bunch of my shit.  
_"Oh hey!" Julie looked around her then looked at Marcus. "We're only another block away" She jumped up and down then grabbed her bike from him.  
"I have to leave" She smiled crookedly, glancing down at her watch.  
"Alright" Marcus tried to smile a bit with his teeth, but unfortunatly he gave up on the attempt to make himself look the slightest bit attractive.  
"Thanks for dragging my bike along for a bit" Laughing a bit, she jumped onto the bike. "See you around?"  
"Probably" With that, Marcus watched the girl ride away.

_Whoa...Why'd I let her leave? What the hell is wrong with me? Ah shit, she probably doesn't wanna see me again anyways. Marcus Flint, Quidditch Captain. Marcus Flint, Nothing in the muggleworld.  
I turned around and locked my trunk again, hoping nothing was stolen from it and started my way back home. _


End file.
